Falling in Love with the Enemy
by SteelersGirl43
Summary: Zuko joins the group and falls for Katara. Will she go for him or Aang? Or someone else on the way? Will sokka ever trust Zuko? What do Zuko and Katara find on an "Adventure?" find out in THIS story.
1. Chapter 1

The Gaang had retreated from the invasion, it had failed. They were all disappointed. Especially Sokka. They were headed for the Western Air Temple, and they weren't aware of the war balloon following them. They had been traveling for days, and they were all tired, especially Appa.

"Do you think we should make camp?" Aang said, noticing everyone was tired.

"No, who knows if the Fire Nation is searching for us." Sokka said.

"I think we should. Obviously everyone is tired, and being up here in the sky with the wind blowing in our face isn't helping." Toph said while holding onto the railing of Appa's saddle.

"Yeah." The Duke added.

"I think that would be nice. Just one night, then we'll continue going towards the Air Temple." Katara said.

Sokka wasn't happy with this plan. He was still really upset about the invasion failing. He had one great plan for once, and it doesn't work. He still despised them.

"Appa's pretty tired too, I think we should," Aang said, "look for any signs of camp area where we can hide Appa." Appa growled at that.

"There!" Toph said and everyone looked. "Why do you all always fall for that? Remember, blind?" She waved her hand in front of her face.

"Not funny Toph." Sokka said with a scowl, he was lucky Toph was blind or else he would be falling off Appa.

"Just trying to diffuse the tension." She whipped back and laid her head on her arms.

After a few hours of flying, they finally found the perfect spot, Kyoshi Island, which had been invaded by Fire Nation. Sokka looked at the town, and then looked down at his hands. He was still depressed about Suki. They flew over with dismay and continued on. There was a forest on land about an hour's away from there. They landed in a small clearing, thankful for the convenience of it being there. When they landed, they all jumped to the ground- except Teo, who had to roll down Appa's tail. Toph was so glad to be on land she made earth angels. Appa rolled over onto his back and growled, with what they assumed was joy. Sokka and Aang set up tents- Toph making her own out of rock- Teo and The Duke helped get food, and Katara went looking for wood for a fire. While she was in the woods, she heard a peculiar noise. She just thought it was some animals, and continued collecting wood. She looked up at the full moon, and prayed her dad and solders would be okay. A small tear escaped from her eyes, and she turned to find more wood. She stumbled upon a small lake. She looked around in the moonlight to find more sticks, only to find feet. She looked up, and saw the face of their enemy.

"Katara?"

"Zuko!" Katara exclaimed, dropping the wood. "What are you doing here?" she asked, preparing for bending if necessary. _Thank La for this lake._ Katara thought.

"I didn't come to fight. I came to talk." He said with his hands in surrender.

"I don't believe you. You're just trying to capture Aang!" She said and used her bending to freeze him to a nearby tree. He yelled in frustration as she ran off. She quickly got back to the camp, to find everyone sitting around a non existing fire. Sokka immediately saw something was wrong by the look on her face.

"Katara, what's wrong?" He asked standing up.

"It's Zuko. He's here. We need to leave, _now._" Everyone jumped up, and packed everything quickly. They all got back on Appa, Sokka helping Teo up, and they flew away.

"Can't he leave us alone for _once?"_ Aang asked, throwing his back while steering Appa.

"No, he's just crazy." Sokka said. "How much longer until we get to the Air Temple?"

"A few days, depending if Appa can last that long." Aang replied, patting Appa's head, who growled in response.

"Let's all try to get some sleep now. We can alternate with Aang so he can get some sleep too." Katara instructed, and they all did as she said. She, Sokka, and Aang all took turns steering Appa since they were the only ones who knew how to steer him. As Katara was steering him, she began to wonder is Zuko _did_ only want to talk. _That was probably just a cover up so he could attack us when we were unguarded._ She thought to herself. She turned her head to see if anyone was following them; there wasn't. She just hoped they would get there soon enough…

XXXX

Zuko was freezing. He couldn't conjure any fire to form. It wasn't daylight either, so that didn't help. He tried using his fire breath, which only conjured a small flame. He had to get angry if he wanted to escape. He thought of everything that made him angry.

_Uncle in jail, Azula becoming the next Fire Lord, my father hating me, Katara freezing me to this tree, the fact that the universe hates me…_ He thought of these until he was so angry he melted the ice with a quick yell that made fire come out, which also caught a few trees on fire in the process. He detached himself from the tree then punched it so hard his knuckles bled. He shook it off then went to his war balloon. _All I wanted was to talk to her…_ He thought to himself. He ignited the furnace and made the balloon rise. He followed the trail in which he saw the bison go in. He knew they were going to the Western Air Temple, and that's exactly where he was going.

**AN: Hey guys! I re-did this, obviously. I hope you all like this, I actually know what i'm doing for once! So review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Appa landed, he was too tired to fly anymore, so everyone was stuck walking. Or rolling in Teo's case.

"This is humiliating." Katara spoke up, breaking the long silence.

"Do you mean being thoroughly spanked by the Fire Nation or having to walk all the way to the Western Air Temple?" Sokka asked.

"Both."

"Sorry guys, but Appa gets tired carrying all these people." Aang piped up from behind them.

"I wonder how the rest of the troops are." Teo asked.

"They're probably on their way to a prison. Seems like my dad just got out and now he's going back in." Haru responded to Teo's comment.

"I miss pipsqueak." The Duke added to their conversation.

"I miss not having blisters on my feet." Sokka said.

"Hey we're here, I can feel it!" Toph said.

"Uhhh I think your feet need their eyes checked." Katara replied.

"No, she's right, we are here." Aang piped up. "It's all there. Trust me."

"This is amazing." Toph exclaimed with excitement.

XXXXXXXX

While Aang and Toph were talking about the Temple, a rope fell from the sky to one of the platforms on the Temple. A stealthy scar faced Firebender slid down the rope, and jumped onto the platform. He stood and looked at the statue of the Air Nomad, then turned to look out onto the rest of the canyon, and had a memory of him and his Uncle.

_"What a stunning view." Iroh said, staring out at the canyon._

_"The only view I'm interested in seeing is the Avatar in chains." Zuko replied._

_"You know, the Avatar hasn't been seen for over One Hundred years, the chances of finding him here are slim."_

_"First we'll check each of the Air Temples, then we'll scower the world, searching the most remote locations until we find him." _

_"Prince Zuko," Iroh started with a worried expression, "it's only been a week since your banishment. You should take some time to heal and rest." Zuko touched his bandage, then turned to face his Uncle with a nasty expression._

_"What else should I expect to hear from the laziest man in the Fire Nation!" He exclaimed, and Iroh just sighed. "The only way to regain my honor is to find the Avatar. So I will." Iroh walked away from the angry teenager._

__Zuko groaned and put his hand to his face at the thought of this memory. He was brought from his thoughts from a growling Appa. He jumped and leaned against the wall as he watched the Bison fly over to the next part of the Temple. Once they landed, he ran off towards the inner parts of the massive place to hide.

*Back To The Gaang*

"It's so different from the Northern Air Temple, I wonder if there are any secret rooms!" Teo wondered aloud, and he, The Duke, and Haru all ran off to explore the building.

"You guys go, I think we need to talk about some things." Katara spoke up, stopping the young air nomad from leaving.

"Why can't I go?"

"We need to figure out what we're going to do now, and since you're the Avatar maybe you should be a part of this."

"Fair enough." Aang responded while sitting down and crossing his arms. "So what's the new plan?"

"So basically our new plan is our old plan. You just need to master all four elements then attack the Fire Lord before the comet comes." Sokka said.

"Oh, yeah, that's great. No problem I'll just do that." Aang said.

"Aang, no one said it was going to be easy."

"Well it's kind of impossible, where am I supposed to get a Firebending teacher?" He asked with a bit of sarcasm.

"Maybe we could find Jeong-Jeong again." Katara said with a bit of hope.

"Yeah, right. Like we'll run into Jeong-Jeong again." He responded.

"Who's- never mind. I'll find out if it's important." Toph said while throwing a small rock.

"Oh well, looks like we can go explore the temple now!" Aang said while running off then jumping into the air with his glider.

"There's got to be _someone_ who can teach him Firebending." Sokka piped up.

XXXXXXXXX

"Hello, Zuko here. But I guess you probably already know me, uhh, so the thing is I have a lot of Firebending experience and I'm considered to be pretty good at it. Well you've seen me, you know, when I was attacking you. Uh, yeah I guess I should apologize for that…but anyways I'm good now. I mean I thought I was good before but now I realize I was bad, but anyway I think it's time I joined your group and taught the Avatar Firebending." Zuko said to the frog that was sitting on the log. The frog just stared at him, and croaked a bit. "WELL? What's your answer?" He yelled at the frog, who croaked and jumped on his head then hopped away.

"Yeah…that's what I'd say too." He said to the frog. "How am I supposed to convince these people I'm on their side?" He yelled to the sky.

"What would Uncle do…?" He asked himself, then began impersonating his Uncle while pacing back and forth. "Zuko, you have to look within yourself to save yourself from your other self. Only then, will your true self reveal itself. Ugh, even when I'm talking for him I still can't figure out what he means. What would Azula do?"

He continued pacing back and forth, impersonating his relatives, with a high pitched voice. "Listen Avatar, I can join your group or do something unspeakably horrible to you and your friends. Your choice." He sighed and sat on the ground, "I guess I'm not that good at impersonations." The frog jumped in front of his feet and croaked as if saying 'You got that right.'

XXXXXXXXX

Katara, Sokka, and Toph were all on Appa, flying after Aang who was on his glider flying around.

"Aang, I think we need to talk about you learning Firebending." Katara shouted from the saddle.

"What? I can't hear you, the wind is too loud in my ear." Aang called back, pretending he couldn't hear her and doing loops on his glider.

"Aang, I think we should be making plans about our future!" Sokka said while they were landing and Aang was going on about rooms in the Temple.

"I think that will have to wait." Toph said, and pointed at Appa who moved, revealing their enemy. Zuko.

"Hello, Zuko here."

**AN: It's short, but it's the start of the new Story. Hope you like it, I've finally gotten back into the writing mood. Enjoy. Review please!**


End file.
